17 Bodas (2)
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: Re-subido desde anime/manga Aki Kino es una chica exitosa, planificadora de bodas y su vida es perfecta pero algo le falta y es el amor mal Summary Cap.1:Tachimukai x Haruna Cap.2: Tenma x Aoi


Konichiwa minna!

Aquí presentando un nuevo fic

Las parejas serán:

**Haruna x Tachimukai**

Natsumi x Gouenji

Fuyuka x Fubuki

Touko x Kidou

Rika x Tsunami

Reika x Kazemaru

Maki x Nagumo

Yuuka x Toramaru

Clara x Suzuno

Queen x Hiroto

Aoi x Tenma

Midori x Tsurugi

Akane x Shindo

Shinobu x Fudou

Kii x Midou

Kousaka x Hikaru

Amiga de Endou x Handa (no recuerdo su nombre)

Fey x Beta

Disclaemer:

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán =(

Aclaraciones:

Las bodas no serán en ese orden

Pensamientos: _Cursiva_

Acciones: ()

Notas de la Autora: **(N/A:)**

Leve Kazereika, Torayuuka y Fubuka

Sin mas el cuento

**Capitulo I:**

**Tachimukai x Haruna**

_8 años despues del V Sector _

Era una joven bonita, exitosa, radiante y el único problema en ella es que nunca sea había casado, consecuencia de ser muy callada para demostrar sus sentimientos, y tambien por esperarlo a **el,** ¿su nombre? Kino Aki, planificadora de bodas pero… hoy no era una boda comun, hoy era la boda de su gran amiga y confidente Haruna Otonashi o en pocas horas Haruna Tachimukai, ella no había cambiado nada…o … bueno solo un poco, su cabello en vez de ser ondulado ahora lo tenía lacio de las puntas y también sus lentes rojos habían sido cambiados por lentes de contacto, pero su amabilidad, gentileza y energía no habían cambiado nada.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de ella pensaba como preparar todo a la perfección.

_**Con la novia **_

Una vez que llego subio a la habitación de la novia y la ayudo a ponerse el vestido. Terminada su labor le dijo:

-Te vez muy hermosa (observandola)- dijo

-Arigatou (contenta)- Respondio Haruna

Haruna llevaba un vestido blanco con un toque azul rey el cual hacia que se remarcara su figura, estaba peinada con una media coleta, su velo y un brillo en sus ojos muy hermosos

-Gracias Aki-chan- dijo la peli-azul

-¿De qué?- pregunto la peli-verde

-de muchas cosas:

1.- por ser mi confidente

2.- quien me escucha,

3.- quien me reprocha,

4.- quien compra y gasta

5.- por ser quien me divierte

6.- por ser mi paño de lágrimas-Dijo Haruna

-para empezar-hablo figiendo molestia la peli-verde:

1.- No soy tu confidente, soy tu amiga

2.- no soy quien te escucha, soy quien te aconseja

3.- no soy quien te reprocha, soy quien te comprende

4.- no soy quien compra y gasta, soy quien comparte

5.- No soy quien te divierte, soy quien más te quiere

6.- No soy tu paño de lagrimas, soy quien llora contigo

-Aki-chan- hablo Haruna con lagrimas en los ojos

-Porque mi amistad sobrepasa esos limites… Te quiero Haru-chan- Sentencio la Kino

-Aki-chan (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)- Dijo la Otonashi

-Haru-chan no llore- dijo Aki – (llorando) se le va a correr la pintura

-gomenasai (llorando)-dijo Haruna

-Haru-chan, Aki-chan, tenemos que irnos- hablo una peli-morada

-En un momento bajamos Fuyu-chan- dijeron al unisono las chicas

Despues se arreglaron, bajaron y…

_**Con el novio**_

-es…es…to…toy m…u…y n…ne…ner…v…i…vi…o…so- Dijo Tachimukai con las piernas iguales a una gelatina

Tachimukai vestia un traje negro, con camisa azul rey, zapatos negros y una flor azul rey.

-Pequeñin calmate- decía muy tranquilo Tsunami

-es que no puedo estoy nervioso, pero a la vez muy feliz-dijo más tranquilo Tachimukai

-entonces… ¿porque esta muy nervioso?- pregunto Toramaru

-Si y mucho-dijo Tachimukai

-Entonces…-dudo Toramaru- es su boda con la mujer que ama ¿no?-

-SIII-grito Tachimukai

-¿Entonces?

Hablando de bodas-dijo Tsunami- (mirando a Toramaru) para cuando la tuya pequeñin

-(sonrojado) pronto, muy pronto-dijo Toramaru

-¿como se llama la chica con la que te vas a casar?-pregunto Tobitaka peinándose

-(mas sonrojado, pero muy feliz) Yuuka, Yuuka Gouenji-dijo Toramaru

Gouenji lo miro con mirada asesina (¬¬'), aun no aceptaba el compromiso del ex-goleador con su "inocente" nee-san, los chicos bajaron a excepción de Tachimukai, Tsunami, Fudou y Kidou

-Quedate quieto Fudou-grito un oji-rojo

-A mi no me gustan los trajes- dijo…mas bien grito enfadado un oji-verde

-Por desgracia te escogieron de padrino y los padrinos tienen que ir de traje- dijo Kidou tratando de acomodarle la corbata

-pero yo nunca obedezco las etiquetas de cómo vestir- Dijo Fudou tratando de que Kidou no le pusiera la corbata

-chicos dejen de pelear, no ven como esta el pequeñin (mirando a Tachimukai el cual se encontraba haciendo aros en el suelo) y con sus gritos lo ponen peor-Dijo un poco…cual es la palabra, la acción por la cual no sufría Tsunami… ¿cual era?... a si… nervioso

-Minna, ya bajen- dijo el ex-kantoku Endou

-Hai- dijeron los 4

Bajaron y…

_**Con la novia **_

-(emocionada e impresionada)Wow, chicas- hablo Haruna

-Por ahora somos tus madrinas- dijo Yuuka

-Si tiene razon la pequeñina-dijo Rika

-(con una vena en la frente)P…e…qu…e…ñi…na- Hablo molesta la menor de los Gouenji

-Ni tan pequeña, tiene 25 años y ya se va casar- hablo Touko

-(dirigiéndose a Yuuka) Y para cuando la boda- pregunto Rika

-(sonrojada)- pronto, muy pronto-dijo Yuuka

-Están muy hermosas – dijo Haruna

-Arigatou-Dijeron las 6 madrinas

Aki siempre deseo tener madrinas como su amiga…que…esperen un momento Kino Aki… ¿celosa?… que sigue… el fin del mundo… ja ja…que risa le daba…si claro

Tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando las chicas subieron a la limosina

-Vamos espérenme

_**Con el novio**_

-Wow, chicos se ven increíbles- dijo Tachimukai adulando a los demás

-Están…presentables -Califico Kidou

-Da igual, podemos irnos- hablo fastidiado Fudou

-Hai- respondieron todos

Y subieron a su limosina

_**En la iglesia**_

Cuando llegaron, los padrinos se quedaron muy embobados mirando a las madrinas y viceversa ya que los chicos llevaban un traje negro, zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca y una flor azul rey y las chicas no se quedaban tan atrás llevaban un vestido azul rey con un liston blanco como cinturón y unas zapatiilas blancas, entraron con su respectiva pareja **(N/A:ver arriba).**

_**Con Kazemaru y Reika**_

-¿Ichi-san cuando nos vamos a casar?-pregunto Reika mientras caminaban hacia el altar

-Reika-san se paciente cuando menos te lo esperas te lo dire- dijo Kazemaru

_**Con Fuyuka y Fubuki**_

-Fubuki-san…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Shiro la interrumpió

-Fuyuka… que te dije- Reprocho el Fubuki

- que nos casaremos dentro de 7 meses-Dijo la oji-gris en forma de juego

- Tambien…-dudo el peli-blanco-pero te dije otra cosa-

-(rendida) Que no te llamara por tu apellido- dijo la peli-morada

- (agradecido) Arigatou-

_**Con Toramaru y Yuuka**_

-Yuuka, dirígeme la palabra- Dijo triste el chico

-…-

-Yuuka- hizo un puchero el Utsunomiya

-… con una condición- advirtió la Gouenji

-¿Cual?- pregunto el peli-azul

-(En el oido) una noche de pasión o un beso- djo muy pícaramente la chica

-Elijo la primera-dijo Toramaru

-Va a ser una noche muy laaaaarga- dijo contenta

_**En la ceremonia**_

Haruna entro con Kidou

-Te vez muy hermosa nee-san-

-igualmente oni-san-

Cuando llegaron al altar la entrego a Tachimukai y le dijo:

-Cuidala muy bien- dijo muy sobre protectoramente

-Te lo prometo-

-Toda tuya-dijo Kidou- te entrego mi tesoro mas importante, mi hermana menor

-Arigatou-Dijo Tachimukai

Despues de un rato

-Yuuki Tachimukai- dijo el sacerdote- aceptas a Haruna Otonashi como tu esposa, prometes amarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza-

-Acepto-

-Haruna Otonashi aceptas a Yuuki Tachimukai como tu esposo, prometes amarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza-

-Acepto-

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable a ahora o calle para siempre

-…-

-Bueno puede besar a la novia-sentencio el padre

Tachimukai antes de besar a Haruna de Tachimukai y le dijo:

-Daisuki Haru-dijo el chico

-Daisuki Tachi-respondio la chica

Y asi sellaron su amor con un beso

_**Mientras en otro lado**_

Cierto chico miraba esa escena con rencor

-Haru-chan yo soy mejor que él, ¿por qué te casaste con él?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos un peli-azul

-Kogure-kun deje estar maldiciendose-dijo Aki-no hay marcha atrás, lo mejor es darles tu bendición y olvidarte de ella

-Imposible-contesto el chico

_**En su luna de miel**_

Cada uno de ellos respiraba agitadamente, ya que en sus cuerpos todavía tenia esa pasión acumulada por las noches de amor eterno de los dos. Mientras que ya no soportaban estar abrazado empezaron acercarse mas. Y mucho mas hasta que el contacto de su boca mecía con el calor de la noche. En eso Yuuki le sacaba ese peto que apenas le cubría sus pechos, y mientras que Haruna le sacaba su poncho (oh bueno como se llame lo que tiene puesto). Mientras seguía con sus seducciones cada uno.

Mientras que Yuuki seguía besándola en los labios y Haruna correspondiéndolos, empezaba a bajar de poco a poco hasta llegando hacia el cuello. Mientras que Haruna suspiraba cada vez mas.

_¿creo que esta es la mejor forma de mostrarte cuanto te quiero, y que me importas mucho?-diciendole en el oído Haruna sabia perfectamente, lo que hacia.

_te creo Yuuki... Ahhhh!... Y mucho... Ahh! y no me importa.. Hayyy!... Síguele quieres-ni muy lento ni muy perezoso, el hacia las cosas tranquilamente ya que lo mas importante lo haría al final.

Ya que los dos en ese momento estaban muy excitados, y no les importaba ni la noche ni el día si solo pensaban en el dos y lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, además ya eran esposos, ya que mas daba. Ya cuando Yuuki dejo de terminar de besar el cuello de Haruna le empezó a sacar el sostén por lo cual cubría esos pechos que para el eran un regalo del cielo. Empezaba a saborearlos, a mordisquearlos hasta el punto de dejarlos duros Haruna en ese momento solo suspiraba mucho ya que en ese momento se sentía de lo mejor al lado de un tipo que le pertenecía.

Seguían disfrutando de ese momento tan agradable. Para los dos cuando Yuuki dejo de tocar los pechos de Haruna siguió sacándole lo que era su vestido de novia y su ropa interior para dejarla completamente desnuda

_Haruna quieres seguir porque si no lo dejamos hasta hay-pregunto Yuuki para no seguir con el intento. Ella solo se acerco mas y lo beso en los labios a los que Yuuki le significo que seguía y ya no tenia vuelta atrás con todo esto.

Empezó a jugar con su vientre lo cual se le ocurrió algo disparato, pero algo que deje callado un buen rato a la pareja.

_Haruna que pasaría si tuvieras hijos mios y no de Kogure -Haruna no sabia que responderle, estaban casados pero ella no sabia realmente que iba a pasar en el futuro

_no lo se, pero sabes yo me case contigo y no quiero pensar en Kogure asi que cambia el tema si-Yuuki en ese momento no le pregunto mas ya sabiendo, que si seguía Haruna se molestaría y lo que estaban llevando a cabo no resolvería nada.

Para continuar Yuuki no prefirió no decir mas. Y seguir jugando con su vientre y mientras mordisqueaba esas partes, y siguió con la vagina de la chica que estaba palpitante y suspicaz de ser penetrada por Yuuki Tachimukai, ya que muchas veces era penetrado por el y otra anteriores veces por Kogure

Ni muy lento y ni muy perezoso empezó a penetrarla lo que mas pudo mientras que Haruna empezó a gritar de deseo, y desesperación ya que era algo inolvidable.

Mientras Haruna le seguía rogando que se moviera con mayor rapidez. Yuuki lo intentaba mas rápido como lo pedía ella. Hasta llegar al clímax.

_ahhh!, vamos mi amor. Apúrate AHHH!...-ya los últimos toques para que esa pasión se acabara rápido, Yuuki penetro lo ultimo del clímax o mas bien el ultimo empujonsito, haciendo que botara mucho semen dentro de la chica. Ambos estaban cansados.

Haruna se acercaba mas hacia el cuerpo de Yuuki a donde empezaba a besarlo de nuevo en los labios, después los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras la noche cantaba.

-Ojala y no les demos un ni-san o nee-san a los chicos

_**8 años despues**_

-Matsuki-chan, Haruki-kun bajen a desayunar

-vamos para alla-dijeron 2 chicos una chica de 14 y un chico de 15 años rubios-castaños y piel como Tachimukai, inocencia y ojos verdes como Haruna y amor por el futbol como ambos, la chica que lleva por nombre Matsuaki estaba peinada con 2 coletas normales a los lados y el chico que lleva por nombre Haruki estaba peinado como un…chico normal con cabello corto

-Se les va a ser tarde de nuevo- dijo Tachimukai

-No nos presionen-dijo Haruki

-et..etto Oka-san voy a salir con Shidou-kun (Shidou no Shindou)(mas adelante sabrán quien es)-dijo sonrojada Matsuaki

-Está bien…que se diviertan-contesto sonriendo Haruna

-lo matare-dijo Tachimukai

SAYONARA!

Proximo Capitulo:

Aoi x Tenma


End file.
